Generally, this application relates to cases for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to cases that may be used to protect a portable electronic device (or, more simply, a “device”). As used herein, the term “portable electronic device” may include any type of wireless communication devices, such as, e.g., mobile telephone, tablet, portable computer, gaming device, media player, smartphone, personal organizer, and the like.
A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from collisions or impacts. A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from contaminants or contamination. Such contaminants or contamination may include liquids, particulates, heat, cold, moisture, humidity, dirt, dust, and/or any other externally generated influence that may compromise the functionality of the device. A case may also be designed to protect interactive parts of the device (for example, touch screen) from scratching.
Most conventional portable electronic device cases are useful only to the extent that they are protecting a functioning device. That is, if the device inside the case is no longer operable, the case serves very little utility, other than to protect an inoperable device. For example, if the device is depleted of battery power, the device has little to no utility until power is restored. Similarly, if the device is unable to connect to a cellular telephone system, the utility of the device may be largely diminished.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain techniques of the present application, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purposes of illustration, certain techniques are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the claims are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings. Furthermore, the appearance shown in the drawings is one of many ornamental appearances that can be employed to achieve the stated functions of the system.